RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT PROJECT SUMMARY The Research Education Component (REC) is aimed at fulfilling two critical needs in the Alzheimer's disease (AD) and Alzheimer's disease related dementias (ADRD) community: 1) the number of current researchers and clinical specialists in AD/ADRD are clearly inadequate to meet the needs of the rapid increase in the AD population in the US and around world and 2) while we have made advances in bridging the knowledge gaps in understanding neurodegenerative mechanisms through many years of research, advances in clinical care are still lacking. As such, new scientists trained in the breadth of approaches with deep clinical appreciation are required to promote progress in translational research in the AD/ADRD field and to develop innovative and effective strategies for the diagnosis and the treatment. The REC program has been specifically designed for selected Program Participants to provide rigorous scientific research training in the AD/ADRD field along with extensive clinical exposure. The REC specifically aims to train talented and promising junior faculty and research associates and supports their career growth with individualized Research Plan and Mentoring Plan with clearly articulated goals. The REC emphasizes rigorous scientific training in fundamental aspects of neurodegeneration and mechanisms of diseases involving AD/ADRD and clinical perspectives through classroom teaching, AD/ADRD- related laboratory research and mentored neurodegenerative clinical experiences combined with educational forums that address important topics in clinical and translational AD/ADRD research and career growth. The REC has identified a group of diverse promising candidates who will be encouraged to develop new competencies under the mentorship of a faculty Mentoring committee composed of outstanding Program Faculty including both clinical and basic researchers. The REC will also utilize the vast educational and training resources available through CADRC-associated institutions including formal programs, training grants, and other educational resources to enable the identified participants to advance their research careers. This REC program will not only provide the necessary infrastructure for the training of new AD/ADRD-related clinical/basic researchers, but also stimulate interdepartmental/interdisciplinary collaborations among CADRC clinical and basic science researchers to serve the overall goal to accelerate collaborative health services, interventional science, and translational neurobehavioral science research specifically in AD/ADRD, augmenting activities of both the CADRC and national and international efforts.